Advisors
by Orangen
Summary: One-shot, takes place after Book One. Korra asks some of the previous Avatars for advice, and it's surprisingly exactly what she wants to hear.


_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Korra.

_Author's Note_: I admit I'm not super-familiar with Korra fanfiction, so I'm not sure how often this kind of thing has been done before. It's still something I just find amusing, though.

**Advisors**

This "Avatar State" thing would definitely take some getting used to, Korra thought. As her mind slipped into the spiritual world, her hearing and vision were foggy for a few moments, and it always made her feel a bit dizzy.

But still, the fact that she needed a bit of help was why she was attempting to go into the Avatar State at the moment. The Equalist movement may have ended, but there were still plenty of problems in Republic City for the young Avatar to solve. Thus, Tenzin had suggested that Korra try to contact not just Aang, but some of the other past Avatars as well.

As Korra's vision focused, she called out, "Aang? You there?"

He appeared instantly, his usual gentle smile on his face. "Yes, Korra? What is it you need?"

"Just some general tips would be nice. How do you recommend solving problems? Tenzin has some issues with my, ah, usual course of action…"

Aang paused for a moment, stroking his beard as he pondered the question.

"Well, you've become familiar with the Air Nomads' way of life, haven't you?"

Korra nodded, though a frown started to spread over her face. The previous Avatar caught her expression and continued speaking patiently.

"It may take some time for you to adjust to this, but sometimes it's best to tackle things as peacefully as possible. When I defeated Fire Lord Ozai, I managed to do so mercifully. Violence doesn't solve everything, you know."

"I know," Korra replied reluctantly. "But still, may I speak to some of the other Avatars too?"

"Of course you may. The fact that you're willing to speak to them is a good sign of your spiritual progress. Roku?"

Aang turned around and called out the name. Moments later, the Fire Nation native materialized next to them, giving Korra a curious look.

"Ah, I don't believe we've spoken before, have we? It's good to meet you, Korra."

"You too, sir." Korra nodded. "I've heard a little about you from Aang, but I'd like to ask you this myself… What do you think is the best way to take care of things?"

"Well…" Roku ran his fingers through his long beard as he thought. "The peaceful approach worked very well for Aang, but unfortunately, it didn't help me much at all. Me being too soft on Sozin is what led to the 100-year war."

"Ouch." Korra winced, not sure what else to say to that.

"Indeed. So my best advice would be to be peaceful whenever possible, but don't be afraid to take more drastic measures if necessary. Be deliberate in all your actions!"

Korra grinned, ignoring the somewhat apprehensive look on Aang's face. He had a knack for reading Korra's expressions, and he probably realized that she'd honed in on the "take drastic measures" phrase.

"Oh, I like that advice. Thanks, Roku!"

"Not a problem. Would you like to speak with Kyoshi, the Avatar who preceded me?"

After Korra nodded again, Roku beckoned to the tall, dark-haired woman. After introducing her to Korra, Roku stepped aside and allowed Kyoshi to speak.

"Let your sense of justice guide you. Don't be afraid to deal out whatever punishments you find necessary. Managing things 'peacefully' never worked for me, and from what I've heard about you from Aang, I doubt it would work for you, either."

Korra's grin widened, and Aang was looking more and more alarmed. "I _really_ like that advice… Hey, the last Avatar before you should have been a Waterbender like me, right? I'd love to hear what that one has to say!"

"I don't see why not." Kyoshi shrugged. "Kuruk, come over here!"

Kuruk pulled back his hood as he appeared next to Kyoshi, and he gave Korra a very careful look.

"During my tenure as Avatar, I tried to just 'go with the flow'. Perhaps I took things too easily… Don't make that same mistake. Well, be relaxed, but don't get lazy! Solve your problems in your own way."

Aang somehow managed to look even more distressed with this advice. Its vagueness left a lot of room for interpretation, after all, and, like with Roku's advice, Aang likely knew exactly how Korra was going to interpret it. Combining that with Kyoshi's words, Korra felt relieved; perhaps her usual fight-now-ask-questions-later approach really did have its place…

"Why didn't I think to talk to you guys before?" she asked cheerfully. "This has been exactly what I've needed! Hey, Aang, the last Avatar would have been another Airbender, right? Can I speak with—"

"I really don't think it would be a good idea for you to meet Yangchen right now," Aang interrupted hastily. "That's enough for today, Korra."

"What? Why not?"

With that, however, Korra's vision started to fade again, and she grumbled under her breath. While she'd been able to focus much better on her spiritual side lately, she still hadn't mastered that as well as she would have liked; consequently, her time in the spiritual world was suddenly cut off.

She sighed as her consciousness slowly returned to her. Korra shook her head in an attempt to help clear her vision. When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room on Air Temple Island with Tenzin standing next to her, looking hopeful.

"So, how did it go?" he prompted.

"Just great! Those guys really know what they're talking about, all right. Their advice was perfect!"

As Korra stood up to leave, Tenzin's face paled. Korra's tone combined with her smirk gave away the fact that the help she was accepting so quickly was _not_ what he would have told her to do…


End file.
